


I am NOT short!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baltics, Gen, They need more love, eduard u dont need to be a fucking ass just bc raivis is short, heels HURT, hnnnng i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Why are you guys so tall?” Raivis whined one night over dinner.





	I am NOT short!

“Why are you guys so tall?” Raivis whined one night over dinner.

“What do you mean?” Toris asked, lowering his glass.

“Both you and Eduard are like a foot taller than me!” the boy all but wailed.

“Oh. Uh, sorry?” Toris responded, not sure how to answer that.

“Well Raivis, we can’t exactly control how tall we get,” Eduard chimed in. “I mean, it was probably all that coffee you drank as a kid. Stunted your growth, or something.”

“Eduard! It’s not Raivis’s fault he’s short, don’t try and blame it on him or what he likes to drink!” Toris admonished.

“Hey!” Raivis objected. “Don’t call me short! Only I can do that. And - and besides! I’m not short, you two are just tall!”

“Well, if it bothers you that much, wear heels or something,” Eduard suggested in a blasé tone of voice.

Raivis groaned in despair before shoving another spoonful of stew in his mouth.


End file.
